


A Diplomatic Emergency

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like I don't know what came over me, i love their friendship and relationship and it needed more fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn won't leave her quarters and no one knows why. Queue Ivanova to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diplomatic Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> I have not finished Babylon 5, I am only on series three. This is my first rare pair ship so I felt I needed to write fanfiction. This takes place the day after s2 ep7 "Soul Mates," because I felt like writing Delenn & Ivanova vs. PMS. I JUST LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH OKAY?!?!?! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the dialog.

"Ivanova?" Came Captain Sheridan's voice from her communicator which was lying on her bedside table.

Susan reached out her hand sleepily and fumbled for a minute before latching onto it and drawing it to her mouth.

"Here. You do know it's my day off?" Ivanova said trying to put as much annoyance in her voice as possible.

"I know. It's just that Delenn has been missing for the last twelve hours, and you were the last person to speak to her. I was just wondering if you know anything," Sheridan said quickly, his slight fear of Susan evident in his tone.

"Damn it," Ivanova muttered quietly to herself before saying into the communicator "I'll go see what I can do.

\---

"Ambassador?" Ivanova called through the buzzer when she reached Delenn's quarters.

"Go away!" Shouted Delenn in a very unDelennish way.

"I'm coming in anyways," Ivanova said, punching in the override code.

She couldn't spot Delenn right away, so Ivanova put the pair of grocery bags down in the small kitchenette area of Delenn's main living area. Susan turned when she heard a muffled groan from the other side of the room where Delenn was curled around a pillow on her sofa.

"Delenn?" Susan said moving to sit on the small table next to the sofa.

Delenn sat up slowly, still clutching the pillow. She was dressed simply in a loose robe that still seemed to manage to cling to her figure in a way that caused Susan to have to regulate her mind a little more strictly than usual, and wore an expression that screamed of pain and annoyance simultaneously.

"I thought I asked you to go away?" Delenn groaned, sinking into the pillow even more than she had been before.

"And I told you that I was not going to," Ivanova replied sympathetically.

Delenn let out another pain induced groan.

"You explained to me yesterday the biological reasons for all this, and what would happen, but it in no way prepared me for this continuous contractual pain in my groin. I also can not find a comfortable position, and that disturbs me," Delenn moaned out, clutching the pillow to her stomach.

Ivanova thought for a moment before reaching her decision.

"Get up. We are going to my quarters," she said finally.

"Why?" Asked Delenn confusedly, getting up.

"Because that way I can take care of you."

\---

Ivanova's quarters were only a short ways away, so it didn't take long to get there. Once they entered, and after she'd settled Delenn on the couch, Susan buzzed in to say that she was to be contacted only in the case of an all hands on deck emergency and nothing less.

"Now if you'll follow me," she said, gesturing to her bedroom.

Delenn gave her an odd look, but followed none the less.

The look only deepened when Ivanova handed her some articles of clothing.

"What are these for?" Delenn asked.

"They're for you. They'll be much more comfortable than what you are wearing right now," Susan said pulling out some clothes for herself.

"I'm going to go change. Let me know if you need any help," she finished.

Delenn's bewildered look did not fade when Ivanova left for the bathroom, and only grew stronger when she looked at the clothes she had been given.  Delenn decided to sit on Ivanova's bed and wait for the other woman to come out of the bathroom.

It was barely a minute until Susan returned, dressed in sweatpants and a large sweatshirt, but Delenn's patience had been wearing thin all day.

"Commander. Could you please explain to me how these clothes operate?" She asked, getting up and holding them out to Susan.

It took Ivanova every ounce of restraint she had not to burst out laughing.

"Here. Let me show you," she said, repressing a giggle.

"This is a shirt. You put your head through this big hole in it, and put your arms through the two smaller ones," Ivanova explained holding it out to Delenn.

Delenn nodded slowly and took the shirt, putting it down on the bed, and then began to undo the robe she was wearing.

Ivanova turned a very bright pink, and immediately turned her back out of respect to the Ambassador. She could have sworn she heard Delenn laugh quietly.

"You may turn around now," Delenn said.

Susan slowly turned around, relieved to see that her tee shirt came to mid thigh on Delenn.

"What are these?" Delenn asked holding out a pair of Ivanova's briefs.

"Ah," Susan said quietly, taking the briefs. "Just a moment."

Susan quickly went around her bed, opened a drawer, extracted a pad, and sat down on the edge of the bed to open the package and put it inside the briefs. Delenn sat next to her and watched with interest.

"Here," Ivanova said, handing them back to Delenn. "Put one leg through each of the openings and pull up to your hips."

Delenn smiled and took the briefs as Susan closed her eyes and turned her head.

"I imagine these are put on in a similar fashion?" Delenn said, slipping on the pair of sweatpants Ivanova had given her.

Susan nodded, glad that Delenn had figured the last part out.

"Now what?" Delenn asked, sitting down next to Ivanova again.

"Now? Now I give you as many painkillers as possible, feed you chocolate, and try to keep you happy for the next four or five days," Ivanova said with a laugh.

"What's chocolate?"


End file.
